Summer to remember
by Ally Mikayla
Summary: cammie is at her Grandmother's as usual, but now a secret has come undone, and her Summer is turned upside down, but for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Cameron Ann Morgan. It seems like everyone knows everything about that name. Everyone knows everything about me, my story,  
my life, my parents, my future. Everyone....except me. I don't know who I should be, where I should go, what to do, who to go to. I chuckled lightly at that thought. Maybe I just need to go with my instincit. Don't good spies do that? Am I even going to be a good spy...

Thoughts swirled in my head, daring to break out. You might be wondering, where the Hell I am. After all int he Gallagher Academy, we never get this much freetime, this much time to think this deeply in thought, But I'm not at the Gallagher Academy,  
I'm at...my Grandparents Ranch in Nebraska. Yes, thats right....a Ranch, in Nebraska, on my summer Break. I'll give this to you,  
It really isn't to interesting here, but my mother sends me here every single year. It's like somekind of Family tradition, one that I am not fond of in any way, but I wouldn't dare tell my mother that. I've been at the ranch for about... two weeks now, and you want to know what I've done? Nothing. Thats right, Nothing. Okay...well if you count eating, sleeping and bathing,  
then I've done something, but other than that...I haven't really done anything. My Life was boring summers, I just need to face that fact.

"Cammie!" My grandmothers voice, finally broke through my thoughts, Wonder what she wants now...

"Cammie!" She yelled again,a nd I finally arose from the tree I sitting under, it's shade had been welcoming.

"What Grandmum?" I yelled back, starting to jog back over to the house, I saw her standing on the wrap around porch,  
with an Apron on. Oh, Yeah, just great...I know whats coming next...Just wait and see she's going to ask me to help her make an apple Pie.

"There you are Cameron Darling." She smiled welcomingly.I fought to think of some sensible words.

'Sorry, I didn't know that I was out there for too long, I guess I got caught up in my thoughts." I Laughed lightly at that, and so did my Grandmum.

'Why thats alright Honey, I was just thinking It'd be nice if you helped me make a pie." TOLD YOU SO! I knew that was coming,  
so I was already prepped with my answer.

"Sure, I'd love to." Lie...Total Lie...actually I'd rather jump off a building then Back a pie, becuase honestly.  
I hated to make pies. And Plus....my cooking abilities are like my mother's, and they Suck! Not to mention, what 16 Year old wants to spend their Afternoon baking with their Grandmum during their Summer break? Well, Not me thats for sure.

"Alright, go clean up, and I'll start to get the ingredients, we're makign it from Scratch, like always." She smiled sweetly,  
then turned to walk back inside. Once the screen door clicked shut, singling that its okay to let out my real emotions,  
I sighed. leaning against the rail that lead up the stairs to the porch. After a few seconds I heaved myself up, and trudged up the stairs, into the house, to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I washed up as slowly as I could, starting with my hands,  
then my face, then my Arms, Grandmum says to always wash at least up to your elbows. Then again, she also said I shoudl wear this dress, that I'm wearing today. Which by the way, is so not my style. It's...kind-of like Macey's! I cringed at the thought...Grandmum....having style...like Macey?! It shouldn't be legal. I was wearing a strapless white dress,  
that came to about my knees, it kind-of have a satin feel to it, and looked that way to. luckily, I got to pick out the shoes, which were simply aa pair of Grey COnverse. But...As we all know I usually lose in battles with accesories, so My hair was down, in light carmel color waves al to the mid of my Back, with a small silver clip holding my bangs back.  
I have small hoops in, which are also Silver, and a necklace that wraps aroudn my neck three times, with little trinkets on it, Like Peace signs, and little hearts. But at least my make-up wasn't that bad...I had on simply some foundation,  
mascara, and lipgloss, which all looked natural.

I Sighed, drying myself off, and stopped observing myself in the mirror. I looked the same I did after I just got dressed,  
nearly impectable. Opening the door to the Bathroom, shutting off the light, I walked back into the kitchen. Grandmum was standing there drinking a tea, waiting for me, I guess.

"Alright Cammie...Shall we get started?" I nodded not saying anything, as I reached for the circular glass pan. It was cool in my soft warm hands. I ran water over it, just to make sure it was clean, another tip grandmum had taught me about being clean.  
Somedays I could swear she had OCD, but I didn't say anything. Next I reached for the flour, and sugar, and graham crumbs.  
Grandmum had some special recipe she'd always done. And every year at the county Apple Fair, she won best Apple Pie. Grandmum's Dream had always been to open a bakery, but Granddad said it probaly wouldn't do to well, and it'd be a waste of money.  
So Grandmum didn't say anymore about it, Granddad was blunt, like me. Thinking about my Grandfather, made me think about him for the first time.

"Hey, Where's Graddad?" I Asked Watching her slice into the apples, as I prepared the breading.

"Out feeding and grooming the horses, He wanted your help, but I figured you wouldn't want to muck out stalls, so I told him,  
I needed your help....and he let you be." My grandmother's voice had a touch of a country accent to it.

"oh." I shrugged, "Good call." I smiled at her, turning to preheat the oven. It was then the phone rang. I looked at caller ID,  
it was my mother's cell. I picked it up, consdering Grandmum's hands were...covered in apple juice-like-things. I couldn't quite find the right word for it.

"Hello?" I said into the reciver, I walked otu of the kitchen then, alking toward the front porch.

"Cammie?" My Mother asked, she sounded....happy...excited almost.

"Yeah, its me, Mom."

"Oh, Good, I've got some news." I wondered what in the Hell it could be.

"What is it Mom?"

"A suprise."

"A good or bad suprise?"

"Lets put it this way...a very good one for you."

"Okay..." I knew there was confusion in my voice.

"It should be arriving in about 10 mintues."

"Well what is it?"

"Umm, It's nothing." It...why were we using it so much.

"Mom, is it even an object?" I could hear her chuckle, and a man...maybe....Joe?

"Mom....Is Joe there?"

"Yes he is darling, he's the one who helped me plan this suprise, actually, he's the one who thought of it."

"Its Summer break, I don't want to go on a mission, if thats what you're thinking." I could hear them both laughing now.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked the question, and arched an eyebrow, though they couldn't see me.

"Yes Cammie, Yes you are." It was mr. soloman that answered. If I could glare at him, I'd be doing it right now,  
but I couldn't see him so I just stood there. Calculating the time, Mom said it or he/she should be here in 10 mintues,  
but she said that 8 mintues ago.

"Cammie..." My Mother asked, I guess making sure i was still here.

"Yeah mom."

"Go outside, and stand on the porch, watching the driveway."

"I already am." I replied quickly.

"Okay...now, shut your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it Cammie." Joe's voice tried to sound reassuring, but it failed. But I closed my eyes anyway.

"Okay, they're close, now what?"

"Keep them closed." I did as I told, but I heard a car in the distant. It sounded...big...a limo.

"Mom, is a limo coming?"

"Very good Cameron." Mr. Soloman's voice sounded approving. Little did he know, I wasn't in school, I shouldn't be told very good, but it made me feel good anyway. I leaned agains the house wall, hodling one hand on my hips, the other holding the phone to my ear. I heard a door open.

"Okay, Now..you may open your eyes." My Mom's voice was cheery int he reciver, and then into my ear. I exhaled, bracing myself,  
for whatever or whoever might be in front of me, and I opened my eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was confused at first, at my first sight, it was Mr. SOloman.

"You're joking right? this is not a suprise, this could be a nightmare." I was serious, and now just clicked off the phone and sat it on the chair next to me.

"Well, That kind-of hurt." Said Mr. Soloman mockingly.

"Opps, Sorry, But I don't consdier you a suprise, after all, all of the year except three months I spend with you, every morning,  
you're suprise Element has vanished." I finsihed the sentence sounding bored, then my mother stepped out of the limo.

"What about me Cammie? Am I suprise?" My mom asked the question with a big grin on her face.

"Mom, I think you're suprise element wore off the first day after I was born." I laughed, still leaning against the wall though.

"And besides I thought you were on a mission."

"Well, I was. I needed to find a person."

"Mr. Soloman?" I asked the word with a disgusting sound in my voice.

"Seriously cammie, my self Esteem is lowering with every insult." Mr. Soloman Said, but he had a smile on his face,  
I knew something was up.

"No, no, not Mr. Soloman." My Mother sounded patient. Then, Zach Goode stepped out the limo. Oh. my. God.

"Now, what about me Cammie? Are you suprised to see me?" Zach asked the question with a big smirk on his face.

"Ahhh...not really....You're fame has wore off to." I smirked back at him, but heaved myself off the wall, and down off the porch,  
to walk over to Zach. He hugged me, and I hugged him back. Oh my Gosh! Did he actually just hug me in front of my mother?  
And Mr. soloman?! I think I could faint. But I'm still dying of happiness. And little did I know... the Hug wasn't all he had in mind. He kissed me! it wasn't a long kiss, just a quite peck on the lips, but it was enough to make me feel special.  
And made Mr. Soloman sound like he was gaging. Zach winked at me, and I spun around, quickly, letting my leg strech out to Catch the back of mr. SOloman's leg, tripping him. He didn't fall though, so I took the chance, kicking his stomach, making him double over,  
then I kicked his feet out from under him, this time...making him fall.

"Umm, Looks like you're out of shape, Joe." My Mother said just standing there watching him, laying on the ground.

Zach and I laughed, my back was turned to him though, and he wrapped his arms aroudn my waist.

"Wanna Gag, Again?" I asked mockingly, smirking.

"Nahh, I think I'm good." Mr. Soloman said standing up, brushing the grass off his back.

"Rachel, I think she should be in Advanced P.E....she just beat the shit out of one of the best Field Spies."Mr. SOloman said,  
finally regaing himself.

"She is." Said Zach with a smirk.

"Well, at least they teach her in that class." My Mom said lightly.

"I'm regretting my choice of Bringing Mr. Goode Along though..." Said Mr. Soloman glaring at Zach, I wonder why Mr. SOloman didn't like him... but I brshed that thought off, because Granddad appeared coming from the barn.

"Hey Granddad!" I smiled waving, with Zach's arms still aroudn me, he finally walked up to us.

"Ahh, Rachel! It's so nice to see you again!" He hugged her "Its nice to se you to, Father." She smiled lightly, as Granddad held out his hand for Mr. Soloman to shake.

"Ahh, Joe, it's been forever since I've seen you. When have I seen you last? It has to be when-" He stopped short, we could all finished the sentence, he was going to say 'when my father was still alive' but he didn't say anything more than.

"Well, its nice to see you again." Then he turned toward Zach and myself, clearing his throat.

Grandad offered his hand, and I slipped out of Zach's hold, as he started to shake my Grandfather's hand.

"I don't believe I've seen you before." my Grandfather said. I interject now, using my manners.

"Umm, Granfather this is Zach, and Zach, this is my Grand dad." I smiled waving my hand to both, as I said their Name.

"Zach is Cammie's Boyfriend." Mr. Soloman said, and I knew this was his brutal Payback, I'd take a beating anyday, verses telling my Grandfather I have a boyfriend. I winced a little, and glared at mr. Soloman, who just stood there, looking.  
innocent. Gahhh, I hate him sonedays. I really, Really, do.

"Oh, now is he?" My Grandfather asking tunring to me, I nodded slightly. Kind-of scared, but not letting it show.

"Well, I don't want any goofing off done on my property, ya'll hear?"

Zach and I both nodded, but Zahc had a smirk on his face.

"Yes Sir." I rolled my eyes, but Granddad appeerently, liked that kind-of manners, because he had a smile on his face, before turning to walk off inside. We all followed, but I got away from Zach to walk by Mr. Soloman.

"That was not cool." I hissed under my breath.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Mr. Soloman chuckled, and I groaned.

"Fine, But fight fire with fire, and you're going to get burned."

"I could say the same for you." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"You're so immature." I said in a whisper as we finally enetered the house.

"What? Teachers can't have fun? This is my break too." I shook my head in bisbelief, and walked back over to Zach's side.

"Hey." I finally said to him, smiling.

"Hello Gallagher girl." I smiled brightly at my nick-name, I wouldn't trade it for any name in the world. I relieazed that Grandmum's Pie must almost be done, becuase the smell of Apple pie, filled the room, the whole house, and it kind-of made me hungry. It was only about... maybe three-ish, or at least that's what my spy instincits told me. All four of us, walked into the kitchen, while my grandfather was explaining something to Grandmum, somethign about a boyfriend. I turned to glare at Joe, and mouthed 'I hate you.' My Mom was trying to hard to hold back a laugh, so was Zach, but Joe and I just glared at each other, neither one of us were laughing.

"Bring it." He whispered. Who knew Soloman could be so...kid-ish? It was kind-of funny anyway, or at least I enjoyed it,  
beside the fact that I was the one being tortured. I kind-of enjoyed Mr. Soloman's presence, he was like...an older brother kind-of....or a father to me in some ways.

"Why Hello!" My Grandmum siad cheerfully, doing nearly the same introduction as my Grandfather, except she kissed my mother's cheek,  
Gave Joe a hug, and Kissed Zach's Forhead. I had to choke back my laughs, literally covering my mouth wiht my hand, tyring to disguise it as a cough. But I think Zach, Mom, and Joe all knew I was seriosuly, realy laughing, but they were all spies,  
unlike my Grandmother, and Grandfather, so they just thought I was really coughing.

Hours had passed, we all talked, and caught up, and got settled it turns out, Mom, Joe, and Zach were staying the night.  
Grandmum, and Grandad were cooking dinner, Zach and mom were taking suitcases up the stairs, and I was out back, on the porch,  
looking up at the stairs, that lit the night. It was peaceful out, and everything seemed perfect, except...I didn't have a dad.  
I sighed, I wish my father was here, alive, but he wasn't and he never will be.

A crease of light from a door warned me the someone was approaching. It was Joe, of course.

"Hey." He said lightly, sitting down beside me.

"Hi." I replied, I kind-of could hear my boredness in my voice.

"Its nice out isn't it?"

"Yeah...It is, I like the stars." I pointed up to the sky.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." There was an awkward silence, and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, Mr. Soloman, how long did you know my dad?"

This clearly caught Joe offgaurd, but he answered, which was to my suprise.

"Since first grade, we became friends...he was a nice fellow, he would do anything for his family, and his country,  
one of the Best men I've ever met, no one could replace him. He really cared about you cammie, and only want what was best for you, you really brought pride to him too..Oh God, if he was alive now, to see what a beautiful young lady you've become,  
he would beam with pride. And he should. Cammie, you and Rachel, that's what mattered to him. That was all that mattered to him, he was actually going to retire, the week he got his last mission. He wanted to watch you grow, before you got sent to Gallagher, all he wanted was for you to live a life of happiness, and be the best you could be."

I Relieazed the tears that were pouring down my face, I wish I knew my father, I wish he would of never accepted that last mission, I wish...I wish I never had been born into a family of spies, I wished...we could be..normal. Mr. soloman scooted over to sit beside me, and put an arm aroudn me, trying to comfort me...in a fatherly way. I tried to wipe away my tears,  
but they were falling faster than I could wipe them, so i just let them be, there was no point in tiring myself out.

"Cammie, your Father...he...himself and your mother made me you're godfather, and I'm not going to try to replace you're dad,I could never do that, no one could, But I'm hear for you if you need me." I felt my head nod weakly, my tears finally starting to slow. I managed to wipe them away, witha shaking hand, and steady my breathing, I leaned into mr. Soloman,  
He was like a father, just trying to comfort his child, it was a nice feeling, a feeling I would never get to feel with my actually father, Knots started ot tangle in my stomach, and I was regaining my myself, I sighed, standing up.

"Thanks , that means a lot."

"No problem, Cammie." He said lightly, I didn't notice my mother int he door frame until now.

"Umm, i was just going to tell you...that, dinner is finished." She said lightly. I wondered how long she'd been there,  
but I just nodded, walking past her, past mr. Soloman, and on into the house, though I could hear their faint voices behind me.

"Joe that was real nice of you..thank you." My Mother's voice was quiet.

"You know Cammie's father would of wanted me to try to help her, be there, and I will always honor Chris(Cammie's Dad)  
He deserves it."

"Yes, he does." Was my mom's siomple words, then their Conversation was over. Ir reached the Kitchen at that time, Grandmum must of been washing herself up, because she was no where in sight, and Grandad, and Zach just sat at the table.  
looking...awkward. I smiled, and sat down beside Zach. I knew my Life was going to be fine, I would be fine,  
everything would be perfect...wouldn't it? Maybe...and maybe not, but all i could do for now, is just go with the flow,  
and try to...try to make my life what I want it to be, an djust be happy.

(((A/N: Okay...so what do you think? Now..I have a plan for this story, but i want some twists, some unexpecdid things to happen...so Tell me what you think would make this story...be turned upside down, or what you want to see, and I'll try to make it happen! Thanks! Please Read and Review, and tell others!!))) 


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner turned out to be half alright, I sat inbetween Zacha nd my Mother, with Mr. Soloman sitting in front of me, with my Grandparents to each one of his sides, I smirked at that, but he was as poliet as always, npt bothering anyone or saying anything bad. Grandmum had made Mashed potatoes, soup beans, cornbread, and some corn, with chicken. Grandmum was one of the best cooks, everyone seemed to enjoy the dinner. And for desert, we had the apple not one person said anything bad about Grandmum's cooking. Then again, hardly anyone said anything, thye were all stuffing their faces with food,  
which I found amusing, bu me, myself, was doing the same. Dinner turned out to be 91 mintues and 32 seconds long.

"So, mom, Dad, how has Cammie been?" My Mother asked arching an eyebrow and looking at me.

"Awww, an Angel like always!" My Grandmum said cheerfully, while Zach and Mr. soloman broke out in laughter.

"Cammie...angel...please." Zach's voice was nearly lost in all the laughs.

"yeah, not possible." Joe added, while my mother was glaring at Joe, I was glaring at Zach, and then rotated, it was my turn to glare at Mr. Soloman, as she glared at Zach. After a few seconds of me glaring at him, Joe started to straighten up,  
same with Zach.

"I don't see why thats funny." I said sharply crossing my arms.

"You're right..its not funny." Zach said, putting an arm over my shoulder, he had a huge grin on his face still, which was very hot, but also majorly annoying. My Grandfather cleared hi throat, but Zach's arm stayed where it was. He tried it again, but still, his arm stayed. Fianlly Granddaf got up standing behind me, smiling.

"Hey Cammie, why don't you go down to the pond, for a swim?" He offered, but he appernelty wasn't ready for what came next.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl, we go for a nighttime swim." Zach said smiling, I couldn't tell who was more worried about that though, Graddad, Grandmum, Mom... or Joe. Even he showed a little fear at it, but I nodded, standing up.

"Thanks for the idea Granddad." I said cheerfully, kissing his cheek, heading out of the room, with Zach at my heels.

"Well, I need to change into a bathing suit." I said finally.

"I should too.." Zach started, we both started to walk up the stairs, apperently his room was two doors down from mine for the night... Mr. Soloman's room was inbetween, and Mom's was across the hall, with my Grandparent's room, right beside here's. They must really be worried to have us split up like that. I started to blush at why they would have us splie up like that. It was kind-of embarassing, but funny at the same time. I walked into my room, leaving Zach at his.  
I started to rummage through my drawers, until I found my Yelllow Bathing suit. Again Grandmum had picked it out, so.  
It was yellow with white polka dots, it was a two piece bikini, that really...I didn't like to much, but she turned out to love it. I shurgged putting it on, I let the jewerly on, my hair the same, and slipped on yellow flip-flops, grabbing my beach towel, which, by the way I picked out, and it had the rolling stone's symbol on it. I didn't know why, but I use to love their music. I shrugged, stepping out of my room, turning off the light, and closing the door behind me. Zach was already out in the hall waiting, in his grey Swimming trunks, witha towel in his right hand, shirtless. Okay..I know he was only 17, but I could seriously see a faint outline of what I thougth was going to be a six pack! Eeeeeepp! Okay, compose yourself,  
cammie. I listened to myself, smiling, I walked up to Zach and kissed his cheek.

"Ready for a swim?" I asked innocently.

"Very ready." Zach said with a smirk on his face.

I took his hand, leading him down the stairs, and out the back, toward the pond, it was a little ways from here, and once you got there, the house would look like an ant. But it was an peaceful place, one of the only good things about comign to spend my summer in Nebraska. Zach and I walked Hand in Hand toward the pond. it was the perfect moment,  
my Perfect moment. But little did I know, that everytime I, Cameron Ann morgan, could have a chance at a perfect moment.  
Some Not so perfect things happen.

(((A/N: So....whatcha think is gonna happen? Will it be....dangerous? Lmao Ehhh, I haven't really decided yet, so leave me ideas. Reviewing is always great, and will make me write so much faster! And I know, Joe Soloman...is a very, smart,  
hot, silent mind type of teacher, but I wanted to see him change a little, to be...more child-ish, to have fun, and to have a good sense of humor, so I gave him a little bit of a different personalithy for the summer, after all, Cammie's father was a good man, with a great persoanlity, so....naturally I wanted his best friend to be that way to, so for the summer, Joe is loving, fun, and father-like to Cammie, But NEVER should any of you forget his Bad-ass spy side, because you will see that later in the story!!))) 


	4. Chapter 4

Zach and I reached the pond a few miutes later, the stars and moon were bright in the sky, giving us no reason to need a flashlight or any other light for that matter. I smiled slipping out of my Flip-Flops, and dropping the towel, walking toward the edge of the water, trying it dip my toe in to see how cold or warm the water was, when I was grabbed form behind...

Don't worry, it wasn't a rough grab, or big meaty hadns that clamped aroudn my waist's, it was Zach's. He smirked, picking me up,and jumping in, screaming "Cannonball!" While my voice yelled "Zachary Goode!" But I couldn't help but laugh, it was irnoic, and the best summer I've ever had at my granparents, I wouldn't change it for a thing....no, not anything.

|:|:|:|:|:|Joe Soloman's Point of View:|:|:|:|:|:|

My Mind was still trying to wrap around what I said to Cammie earlier tonight. I mneat it all, but... I doubted that she would trust me, and I knew replacing her father would be impossible, all I could do, was try to be some kind of.  
pass by, just someone for her to lean on, and that didn't bother me, becuase honestly, I looked at Cammie as a daughter in many more ways than she'd ever know. And I was pleased with myself, that i'd earned enough respect from Chris and Rachel to be her grandfather. I knew Chris would do anything to see his daughter now, what shie had become, what she was stil becoming.

"Joe." Rachel's voice broke through the silence, as I was standing on the porch, it seemed like the place everyone went for al ittle peace and quite, and there was plently of room considering it was a wraparound porch. I was leaning over the railing, as I glanced over my shoulder to see Rachel standing beside me.

"Hi." I said in a low voice, I still wasn't sure if she liked the fact that....I talked to her daughter, about....what I had before. So I just smiled.

"That was nice of you...helping Cammie, I appreciate it, I really do." She said the same words as before, I couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of myself, I stared out into the woods near-by not meeting her gaze though. "I just know...that Cammie needs...a bigger male figure in her life, and I know that Chris would want his daughter to have someone to lean on." it hurt talking about my best friend, and his family, and what he never would get a chance to experience it again.

"Indeed she does." Rachel leaned against the rail, looking over it, just as I did, except she was right beside me.

"You know, you've raised a very bright, beautiful young girl, Rachel, well, despite the whole breaking out school,  
sneaking aroudn thing....which did take talent, and bravery." I chuckled at the thought of Cammie sneaking out, it was an amusing sight, she had been doign it about a week, before anyone caught on, and that was plently longer than we should of let it go on unnoticed.

Rachel laughed too. "Well, she's got a mind like he father's, shes a wondered, and she has the guts for it to show."  
I noddded, how true those words were, there was a silence for a few seconds, before we heard Zach and Cammie's words.

"Cannonaball!" Which soon collided with "Zachary Goode!" The sound pierced through the night, in a good way of course.

Rachel and myself started to laugh again.

"Oh, What am I going to do with her!" said Rachel sighing, a happy sigh.

"Ahh, well, I figure if you just feed her, and give her missions, you could let Zach with with the loving her part,  
and Macey, Bex, and Liz could deal with her whole apperence, and I'll help her with her grades. Its a team effort,  
poor Cammie would just fall apart, without any of us."

Rachel shook her head still chuckling a bit, I just grinned, it was a nice night, her with my best friend, Goddaughter,  
Best friend's Parents, and...Well Zach. i couldn't say I completely trusted that kid, but I knew when it came down to trusting him with Cammie, and keeping her safe, he'd be the first person I would go to.

"Now...what are we going to do with Zach?" Rachel asked, glancing at me, with an arched eyebrow.

"Tie him up, and throw him over the edge of a boat at sea." I offered, shrugging. She smiled, but I tried to keep my face serious.

"Ahhh, you shouldn't worry about Zach and Cammie, they're responsiable for their actions." I said, being serious for real now.

"No! Not that! Oh God, No." She shook her head "Though, that is something to worry about..." Rachel shook her head,  
a smile was still on my face though.

"Then, if not that, whats there to worry about?" I asked.

"His parents died, and Blackthrone stopped the foster home, it was geting too suspicious, and if he gets put in foster care...he might not be allowed to go to the Blackthorne institute." Rachel finished explaining, I nodded.

"Well, You are his Godmother, Maybe....well, you should try to be a mother figure...You're all he has left Rachel."  
I said lightly, it was the truth though.

"You're right... I guess, I just...I need to...finish raising him."

"You don't have much more time left."

"I know...I know."

"When do you plan on telling them?"

"Who, Cammie and Zach?"

"No Casper and his girlfriend." I rolled my eyes mockingly. "Yes Cammie and Zach!" I finally said.

"Oh...well, maybe we should tell them after we're in London."

"Well, when are you going to tell them that they're spenidng the rest of their summer in Londond?"

"I Don't know! Tonight I guess, our private jet leaves tomorrow at 2:00 P.M."

I nodded at the information, and smirked to myself. It was going to be interesting watching they're reactions. Cammie was going to be the funniest to watch though, I'd love to see some fainting action going on.

"Umm, who do you think will be the first to pass out?" I asked almost sounding bored. Rachel and I nodded together,

"cammie." we said together.

The night wore on, as we stood and talked on, about Zach and Cammie, and their spy future, their...relationship future,  
we both knew, both of their lives would tie together in and interesting way, We just weren't sure....how they would tie,  
or what loops theu'd go through on they're way. But everyone knew, everyone saw, that Cameron Ann Morgan, would be a Cameron,  
a Morgan...and someday a Goode. She'd be the world's best female spy...and maybe Zahc can reach the ranks of Chris, who knows, both of those kids, never cease to amaze anyone, espeically me. Cammie's yells, and Zach's laughs started to grow lighter, and lighter, until...there was nothing.

I glanced at Rachel, and she looked at me.

"you know what they're doing, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Should we go ruin their fun?" I smirked at the thought.

"What else is there to do out here?" Rachel shot back, winking.

I laughed, stepping inside. Both of us rushed up the stair, it almost seemed like racing, like two kids again, I ran into my room, anc changed, and she ran into hers, we both changed into swimming wear. I mena, what other way was there to freak Cammie and Zach out, other than seeing us in bathing suits? No other way to do it...I hate to do this the hard way, but sometimes it's necessary. I laughed to myself.

"This could count as payback too." I said to myself, laughing. But there really was no other thing to do out here in Nebraska, I'm suprised Cammie has managed to stay sane.

" 


	5. Chapter 5

|:|:|:|:|:|Cammie Morgan's Point of View|:|:|:|:|:|

I resurfaced from being pushed into the pool, or jumped in....with Zach..Okay, or whatever he had done! Either way,  
we both ended up in a warm pond full of water, splashing and jumping around in the water.

"Zach, you're going to pay for this."

"Oh, I'm just trembling Gallagher girl."

"You should be."

"I am."

I SPlashed him, laughing "Dork!"

"Ouch, that hurt."

"This will even more." And with that I kneed him in the stomach, then splashed him.

"Well, I was talking about your brutal emotional words, not your actions....until now!" Zach said doubled over.

"Oppsie Daisy!" I said, blushing a little now.

"Oh, No...a little to late for that one, Gallagher girl." Zach yelled back, with a smirk plastered to his face.

I took a cuatious step back, in the water, it came about to my mid torso. "Zachy, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, Nothing..." He said innocently, too innocently, so innocent he was now suspicious, but before I could muster a comeback, he had me tackled, into the water. I wrestled him to get free, and I did so sucessfully, but after a hard fight,  
I love play fighting with Zach, Becuase he always went easy on me, and I always won. We continued on like that, play fighting in the water, yelling, scraming, laughing, and Zach did a lot of smirking.

After a while, I managed to jump on his back, I giggled about that, I sooo totally had Zach beat.

"I Win!" I Yelled cheerfully.

"Oh, No you don't!" Zach called back, he pulled me off his shoulders,and ino his arms,craddling me, like a baby, half my body was submerged under water, the other half was settling in the warm night air of early June. I wrapped my arms around Zach's neck, as he leaned down to kiss me.

"You know Gallagher Girl, I never got to give you a proper hello Kiss." Zach smirked.

"Well, I don't see anyone stopping you now."

"Umm, Good Eye."

"Oh Would you jsut shut up and kiss me already." I asked, with a smirk.

"My Pleasure." Zach leaned down and kissed me softly, but it slowly started to turn into something more, soon we had to gasp for breath, the we went back to kissing. About 27 minutes and 13 seconds into I heard Someone call Zach's name.  
It sounded...like Mr. Soloman. When Zach didn't stop kissing me, Mr. Soloman said his name louder. I knew Zahc could hear, becuase under the kiss he had a smirk on his face. Finaly Mr. Soloman stopped calling out his name, and Bent down to pick something up, and threw it. A rock..I think...a rock taht hit the back of Zach's head.

"Shit." Zach mumbled, he hadn't been expecting that, and he dropped me, but being the good spy I am, I didn't fall into the water, I landed feet first, it almost seemed like a graceful dance move.

"Mr. S!" I could hear Zach yell, turning to finally face Joe.

"Joe!" My mom Yelled.

"Soloman!" It was my turn to yell, and I just left out the whole Mr. part.

"What?" He asked, looking at the three of us, I faintly noticed he had on white swimming trunks,and my mother was right beside him, in a red bikini, Damn...she still looked hot! like my mother always did! Everyone said I looked a lot like her,  
except I had my Father's Eye, and personality. I just hope I could look like her, when I hit her age.

"Dude, you just hit me in the Head with a rock, you know what!" Zach yelled back.

"If you would of answered, I wouldn't of had to."

"Sorry I was a little busy."

"Little?" It was my turn to talk and I turned toward Zach, witha smirk on my face, my arms crossed.

'Well I wasn't going to say a lot, you're mother and Godfather are right in front of us."

"Oh, Okay, Cool." I shrugged it off, turning back toward my Mother and Joe, who were, laughing thier heads off,  
I seriously think If you could die of laughter, they would so do be Zombies right now.

"What are you even doing out here?" I asked them now.

"We were just going to come for a swim."

"Liars, mom Hates swimming ever since that accident of the shore of Rio De Janero!" I said back.

"Shes right." I could hear my mother whisper toward Joe.

"You were worried Cammie and I would do something weren't you?" Zach asked, a smirk on his face.

"No, we kne wyou were doing something, since all the laughter and yelling calmed down." Joe shot back towards Zach.

"Well, you were 30 mintues late, weren't you?" Zach asked, stil smirking!!

"Well, I'm just glad we got here before anything more could of happened."

"You think SOmething more would of happened?"

"Well it did cross my mind....after all, it just kept on crossing, it'd be more convient if we put in a crosswalk."

"Why don't you do that, and I'll get back to my business."

"Nahh, I'd much rather come in for a swim."

"Jerk." Joe laughed at that, but didn't say anything more, it my my Mom's and mm=y turn to laugh.

"Okay Boys...Lets settle down." My Mom and I said the words together, stepping inbetween them, though they both had a huge grin on their faces.

"You both put up aa good fight, you should be proud." I said between giggles.

"Just imagine what they'll be like on a fourteen our plane ride to London." My Mom laughed, while Joe called out loudly.

"Fourteen hours with him!" Joe pointed toward's Zach.

Zach Said "Cool." With a smirk on his face, while I just screeched.

"London?"

My Mom was the only one to stay calm, "Umm, Yeah it's vacation time...all four of us are goiing to London tomorrow,  
and we're staying there for the rest of the summer, and I guesss since I'm fessing up, Zach will be living with us from now on, because I'm his godmother." My Mom said hte words quickly, and hid behind Joe, which I found amusing,  
she could take down 23 highly trained opertiavies, and jump off a tower that was falling from 28 stories int he sky,  
but when it came to fessing up to her daughter, she suddenly didn't seem so Brave, and I suddenly didn't seem so stable,  
I could feel my legs slip out from under me, and I works to stable myself, but it was Zach's arms that wrapped around my waist, that finally stabled me.

London. Zach. Whole summer. Zach. Living with us. Zach. Mr. SOloman Coming. Zach. Vacation. Zach. Godmother? Zach.  
GodFather? Zach. Thoughts that I had uncovered tonight swirled in my head, did I forget to mention that Zach was going to be living with us! 375 Days a year! Wait...will he stay with us during the school year? Or does he still go to Blackthrone.  
Or do the school's combine? Thoughts swirled, and I felt weak, everything wasa passing through my head, tingling through my veins, and for the first time in my life, I fainted of happiness. 


End file.
